


Rest for the Saviors

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Head trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pining, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, h/c_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Diana’s hands shielding Harley’s bruised stomach, the blonde trickster’s fingers palpitating her head wound which was healing all too nicely… the world carried on around them just a little bit steadier even though they weren’t currently holding it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for h/c_bingo Round 7 for the prompt ‘head trauma.’ 
> 
> This is a missing scene taken from [Write Your Name Here,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8851216) but it should still make sense if you haven’t read that piece. I rushed through Diana’s head wound in that story to focus more on Harley and Barbara, and I wanted Harley to pay it, or rather _her,_ some mind.

 

“You okay, Di?” Harley called from the bed next to hers, though it sounded half a world away.

Diana was about to shake away her disorientation but immediately thought better of it. She really didn’t need to rattle her brain inside her skull any further. It had only been a little over a day since receiving the head wound, and after her godlike powers had kicked in she really had no cause for concern no matter how hard her head had been smacked against the dashboard of Batgirl’s Batjet when they were attacked. It hadn’t helped that she had pretty much been the only one steering the finicky piece of aircraft, since Barbara had panicked and wasn’t much good at steering to begin with.

Immediate symptoms of the injury had been double vision and dizziness, yet she hadn’t had any recurrences of either for at least a day. It was the grogginess and the difficulty she was having at thinking of too many things at once, her specialty or, as Harley deemed it, an annoying habit, that was beginning to concern her.

And now Harley had noticed, when she needed to focus on her own recovery after being bruised and abused by their attackers.

Diana sent her roommate a reassuring smile, frustrated when her eyes started to tear up due to the bright lights of their room and just how generally tired she was. Harley looked adorable in her off white robe, surprisingly covered in kittens and cupcakes. It hid just how fierce and downright crazy she was, and that made Diana smile wider.

“Nurse cleared me, so don’t worry about me, Q.”

Harley rolled her eyes. She squirmed out from underneath her covers and padded over to Diana’s bed before she even saw her move at all. A bit of a slow reaction time too, she winced. The blonde wrapped an arm around her, fuzzy bathrobe mercifully warm against Diana’s back and shoulders. So warm that its loss was palpably felt when her roommate pulled away for a moment to fluff the pillows behind them and lay the disoriented Amazon back against them. “I didn’t ask about the nurse, I asked about _you._ You got whacked on ya noggin’ pretty damn good, rememba? Which means ya need to take it easy.”

She’d been doing so much worrying - or mother-henning as Harley liked to call it - over her friend lately that in all fairness she should allow Harley the same privilege. Maybe her frustration was because as much as she wasn’t used to concerning herself over the well-being of others, she especially wasn’t accustomed to others fussing over her. She hadn’t yet suffered many injuries due to her god blessed abilities, which had always managed to convince her to forgo the sufficient consideration of the dangers of her duty. It was just what she did, what she’d trained for her own life and what she’d be doing up until she finally left this world and ascended to thrive with the gods.

“You’re thinking too hard again,” Harley groaned, hands going to Diana’s shoulders in an effort to distract.

The massage was unexpected but nice, though the state of the two of them made it difficult to truly relax, as much as they both needed it. “How are your wrists?” She immediately thought, not wanting to exacerbate the swelling, and almost turned around to see for herself until the person in question forcefully stopped her with a huff.

“They’re fine, princess. Swellin’s all gone down and they’re just a little sore is all. I’ll limit my wrist movement if it prevents ya from having a coronary.”

Diana snorted, allowed Harley to dig into her tense shoulder blades for a moment before opening her mouth. Harley broke away before Diana could warn her again to take it easy on her wrists, and Wonder Woman herself was astonished at how well her little blonde trickster seemed to know her despite the relatively short time they had spent together, and most of it listening to lectures or fighting evil.

Harley shucked her robe - revealing sheep covered pajamas underneath - and handed it to Diana, who kissed the blonde’s spine on the thin layer of clothing separating her from skin. If she wanted to be affectionate with Harley then she wasn’t going to keep hiding it.

Her roommate’s sleep top was too small, revealing her navel as she stretched and yawned widely _and_ loudly. Diana’s fingers went to the abused skin immediately, tracing over the bruises of varying colors, from shades of deep purple to grayish purple, and even some that were a sickening yellow. She swallowed down her growing nausea, startled when Harley’s hand clasped over her own. It wasn’t a warning as Diana’s gaze jerked upward to stare into her haunted ice blue eyes, but an apology.

What the hell Harley Quinn needed to be sorry for, Diana didn’t know. She was too afraid to ask.

She didn’t move her hands though, and didn’t resent Harley’s nimble fingers straying to her invisible head wound. Diana’s hands shielding Harley’s bruised stomach, the blonde trickster’s fingers palpitating her head wound which was healing all too nicely… the world carried on around them just a little bit steadier even though they weren’t currently holding it up.

Sometimes, Diana mused, maybe it could just be the two of them. And not back-to-back saving the world either.

Diana gazed up at the blonde warrior in wonder, and she received a smirk that managed to be both full of it and loving. And still, Diana was unsure of where to turn to next, always hating leaving it to Harley, who retreated to her own bed, apparently having decided to leave Diana in peace and stop worrying about her.

“Sweet dreams. And don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Harley cackled, shutting off her bedside light and casting her side of the room in shadow. Diana could make out the barely perceptible outline of Harley under the covers, and that was the only reason why she kept her own light on, as much as it made her eyes water.

Staring across the room at the small lump that was Harley Quinn, hearing her soft breaths even out into snores that filled the room around her, giving Diana necessary background noise to prevent her from aching too much from the loss of Harley’s incessant chatter, she felt more reassurance than any words could give her. If they weren’t roommates, her lips quirked, she would really have a problem.

She would rest, for now, and maybe even tomorrow the world wouldn’t need saving again just yet…

**FIN**


End file.
